


A New Challenger Approches

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [6]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, convenience store rough ups, here come the cow boi's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: Here come the Fakes...





	A New Challenger Approches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this is so late, I just started college!! :D
> 
> Moving in was insane and my first day of classes was yesterday! So it's been very hectic. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this part, let me know in the comments if you do!
> 
> Happy reading :)

“I mean...it’s a hard concept to rationalize no matter how you look at it”. 

 

It was one of those rare slow days for Sugar Pine 7. There were no jobs, nobody to rough up, nothing good to steal. Just ten criminals bored out of their minds and itching for some action. 

 

“Ew, why do you sound smart? Don’t do that” Steven chidded as he tried to fight off Cib’s wandering hands. 

 

James was slumped against the headboard with his legs spread just wide enough for his boyfriends to sit comfortably. He flipped Steven the bird and turned his head so he could take a hit from his vape, letting the smoke billow out of his nose with a huff. 

 

“I don’t get why you two are so worried” Cib chimed in as he re-positioned himself in Stevens lap and tried to undo the last few buttons of the older man’s flannel. 

 

“You’re joking right?” Steven asked, the shock clear on his face as he caught Cib’s wrists in a vice. 

 

“Cib. Parker fucking died like, what? Three days ago? We watched him  _ bleed out _ and  _ die _ and then come back from the fucking dead like a goddamn zombie. How are you not freaking out like the rest of us?” James demanded. 

 

Cib wrenched himself out of Stevens grasp and shrugged, forcing the older man back onto his elbows as he straddled his lap. 

 

“I mean you guys have seen those Fake assholes right? The AH dudes. They seem to get into a firefight with the police like, every hour and come out every single time as clean as they day they were born”. 

 

James huffed and was ready to refute him but Steven had dawned a look of contemplation as Cib finally succeeded in getting his shirt fully undone. 

 

“He isn’t exactly wrong man we’ve all heard the rumors. Plus you saw the news last night, that skull faced dude crawled out of a torched car like it was nothing”.

 

James scoffed and shook his head, fiddling with the fraying ties of his sweats as he watched the other two with growing curiosity.

 

“Whatever. It’s fucking weird is all i’m saying”.

 

Cib took a hit off his own vape and leaned down to press his lips to Stevens, cutting of whatever reply he was about to give to James. 

 

Steven made a surprised noise but accepted the kiss nonetheless, cupping the back of Cibs head before they both pulled apart with a gasp. 

 

“I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of it eventually” Cib replied, his voice gravely and rough as Steven coughed below him. 

 

James didn't bother to reply as he slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers. Cibs smoke voice was hot as shit and they all knew what it did to him.

 

“Fuck” he muttered softly as he tossed his vape down next to him and tried to relax. 

 

Cib was trying to markup Stevens neck now but the older wasn’t really into it. It was to hot and muggy in the basement and Steven hadn’t even showered yet today, but he wasn’t opposed to letting his boyfriend have his fun. 

 

He threw an arm around Cibs back and held him closer, the younger making an appreciative noise as he sucked a hickey into his neck. With his free hand Steven checked emails, holding his phone above the two of them as he scrolled and tried to seperate the junk from the important stuff. 

 

A groan from the end of the bed caught his attention and he quickly lifted his head from the mattress, hand falling to his side. 

 

“Dude are you seriously getting off on this?” 

 

James shrugged and let his hand move more purposefully, heading lulling back onto the pillows as he tugged his glasses from the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Wait what?” Cib asked as he quickly sat up and turned to look, A laugh escaping him as he leaned down to give Steven one more purposeful kiss before flinging himself into James’ empty arms. 

 

“Hell yeah you want some help sweetie?” Cib asked with a smirk as he buried his face in the soft skin of James’ stomach and hooked his arms around him. 

 

James chuckled and dug his fingers into Cib’s hair watching as the younger began to pull his sweats farther down his hips. 

 

Steven made a gagging noise and stood from the bed quickly, fixing the buttons of his shirt as he did so. 

 

“Ew how the fuck are you guys in the mood? It’s so hot and gross today god seriously you two”.

 

James smirked and was ready with a snarky reply but suddenly he was in Cibs  _ fucking mouth _ and down to the hilt and he almost lost all control, lurching forward and tugging hard on the soft locks in his fist. 

 

“Fuck babe” 

 

Steven groaned and grabbed his hat before throwing the bedroom door open. 

 

“Gross gross gross gross  _ gross”. _

 

James and Cib where laughing uncontrollably as he slammed the door behind himself and stalked off to find some kind of distraction, a blush still prominent on his cheeks. 

 

The front room was pretty dead. Autumn was curled up at her desk in the corner like usual, her headphones cutting her off from the rest of the world. 

 

Jeremy was there too parked on one end of the couch with a drink in hand, eyes glued to the television.

 

Steven moved to the fridge and grabbed a drink for himself before flopping onto the other end of the couch with a sigh. 

 

“Steven. Are you doing well today?” Jeremy asked, his usual robotic voice as prominent as ever. 

 

Steven shrugged and took a long sip from the can in his hand. 

 

“Yeah fine. Cib and James are just being annoying like usual”. 

 

Jeremy nodded once in understanding but said nothing, eyes glued on the news reporter talking about stock prices or something - Steven wasn’t really paying attention. 

 

It stayed quiet between them for a few minutes before Steven spoke up.

 

“So...got any new leads on what’s wrong with Parker? James mentioned you’re like, looking into it? Something like that”. 

 

Jeremy’s face constricted just a bit but overall he kept his cool, clearing his throat once before speaking. 

 

“Not at this point in time no. I had quite a...long evening and was not able to conduct much research”. 

 

Stevens face twisted and he crushed the can down between his hands. 

 

“Dude what the fuck does that mean? Cryptic bitch”.

 

As if on cue a door across the room opened and Parker stepped out in just a pair of jeans. In his arms bedsheets where balled up and waiting to be thrown in the laundry. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

“Oh h-hey Steve I uh, I didn’t know you were awake yet um...yeah”. 

 

He bolted to the bathroom with a deep blush across his face and Steven quickly turned his attention back to Jeremy. 

 

The corner of his mouth twitched up once but he ultimately stayed neutral and began to flip through channels. 

 

Steven practically screamed as he jumped up from the couch, tossing the can into the trash as he bolted for the stairs. Hoping to find a distraction in the garage. 

 

“God is everyone banging today? Ugh!” 

 

“Actually that is highly unlikely and improbable Steven” Jeremy called after him. 

 

Steven just ignored him as he stomped his way up the steps, a new and brighter blush spreading across his entire body.

 

* * *

 

Summer nights in Los Santos where still hot, but not as unbearable as they were during the day. 

 

Jamie was in the driver’s seat with Mimi half asleep next to him, the wind whipping by the open windows as they moved through the darkened city at a steady pace. 

 

Cib was sprawled out across the backseat playing a game on his phone. Jamie had told him multiple times to buckle up but, as usual, the younger man paid him no mind. 

 

Thye pulled into an empty spot in front of a convenience store and Jamie killed the engine. 

 

“Make it quick dude okay? I don’t want to sit here all night” Jamie said as Cib climbed out of the backseat and adjusted his tank top. 

 

He did a mock boy scout salute and smiled before heading for the door. 

 

“Don’t forget my bbq chips!” Mimi called after him before he disappeared inside. 

 

The a/c blasted cold as the door chime went off.  The bored cashier paid him no mind, clearly engrossed in whatever they were watching on the small television behind the counter. 

 

Cib moved quickly through the store, grabbing things people back on base had requested before he found himself engrossed in the junk aisle. 

 

He stood for a few minutes pondering just  _ how much  _ junk food he could buy without Steven throwing a fit, when a figure suddenly appeared in his peripheral.

 

“Making the hard choices huh Clayton?”.

 

A chill ran down Cibs spine. He had only met them in person once before, but he knew that voice all to well. 

 

James fucking Wilson was stood next to him casually picking candy off the little hooks. He could almost pass as a normal citizen if it weren’t for the butcher knife shaped brand on his inner wrist. All the slaughterhouse psycos had one apparently. 

 

“You know it man. Gotta be careful now a days, what with the missus nagging me twenty four seven about my “shitty eating habits” at least, that’s what he calls them” Cib joked as he turned his full attention to James, already planning multiple escape routes. 

 

“Yeah, it really  _ sucks  _ when the people you’re close to are upset” James replied with an easy smile. 

 

“Yeah it’s a real bummer dude” Another voice said from behind. Cib felt his heart stop as Alek’s slipped past him and joined James, glancing casually over the items the older man was carrying. 

 

How many fucking Fakes had snuck into the store without him noticing?! Cib usually prided himself on his sharp senses but maybe...maybe they weren’t as great as he thought. 

 

Cib schooled his features as best he could and chuckled quietly, fumbling with his own haul. 

 

“So uh...what brings you guys to our neck of the woods?” 

 

Aleks and James smirked at one another as Alek’s leaned his arm on the others shoulder. 

 

“Not much man just needed  to pass on a message to you and your friends out there” James explained as he lazily jutted his thumb towards the front where Jamie was still parked. 

 

Cib’s stomach dropped and he audibly gulped. 

 

“Oh yeah?”. 

 

Suddenly someone was kicking his feet out from under him from behind. Cib fell with a yelp, everything he had been carrying scattering across the aisle as he smacked his face into the linoleum tiles. 

 

James and Aleks began to laugh loudly as Cib groaned, slowly looking up to find Trevor standing over him with a sick smirk on his face. 

 

“Yeah. You need to learn how to watch your back Clayton. You  _ and  _ your friends”. 

 

Cib rolled onto his side, clutching his head as the Fakes stepped over him and headed for the back door. 

 

“See you soon kid!” Aleks called after him as he tucked hismelf under James’ arm, the three of them disappearing shortly after. 

 

Cib waited till the nausea went away before finally standing on shaky legs. 

 

He abandoned whatever he had been carrying and rushed to the front of the store, a wave of fear washing over him when he realized the cashier was nowhere in sight. 

 

Jamie and Mimi where still in the car and seemingly unharmed, chatting amongst themselves quietly as Cib threw himself into the backseat. 

 

“Cib? Hey what’s wrong where's all the stuff?” Mimi asked in confusion. Jamie raised a brow at him. 

 

Cib frantically shook his head as he fought to catch his breath. 

 

“We need to get home  _ now”.  _

 

* * *

 

A loud crash startled Cib awake. 

 

He gasped loudly, eyes trying to find something familiar in the dark but failing horribly. 

 

His breathing was becoming more erratic the more the fear grew. From above another crash sounded. 

 

“Cib it’s okay” Steven whispered from behind him as he wrapped his arms tighter around Cib’s waist. 

 

“But-“ 

 

“It’s just James baby” Steven interrupted as he curled closer to the youngers warm back. 

 

Cib nodded and tried to steady his breathing, reaching up to latch on to Stevens wrist. 

 

“He’s freaking out again” he said sadly as Steven pressed small kisses into the back of his neck. 

 

Steven nodded with a sigh and slowly sat up, reaching across Cib for his glasses on the side table. 

 

“Should-Should I go talk to him maybe?” Cib asked as he rolled onto his back. Even in the dark it was clear how upset he was. 

 

“Nah let me okay, i’ll be back soon, you just rest alright?” Steven replied as he crawled out of bed and pulled on a shirt. 

 

Cib nodded and buried himself farther under the blankets, already falling back asleep. 

 

Steven smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before slipping out of the room. 

 

The entire base was obviously upset when they heard of Fake Chop’s threat. All of them basically asking Cib the same questions over and over until everyone was frustrated and tired. 

 

They all went to bed that night somewhat anxious with only a slight reassurance that they would be okay. 

 

They were strong as a group, a  _ family _ , they could defend themselves. Steven knew they could. 

 

He climbed the stairs as quietly as possible and watched from the top silently as James drove a sledgehammer through the windshield of one of their chop cars. 

 

Steven could only see his backside but even then it was obvious he was raging like a maniac.

 

Steven thought it was a tad over dramatic but he understood why he was so upset, someone had threatened one of their own. Fucking  _ Cib  _ no less, practically the baby out of all of them. 

 

James struck the car again with a yell and Steven rolled his eyes, finally clearing his throat so James knew he was there. 

 

“James come on dude it’s late, stop fucking up our source of income”.

 

James practically growled as he threw the sledgehammer to the ground, shoulders rising with every huff as he kept his back to Steven, leaning on the now dented hood. 

 

Steven moved forward without fear and reached out to grab James shoulder reassuringly, hoping to coax him back to bed with little resistance. 

 

“James come on-“ 

 

James spun around so fast Steven was worried he had whiplash. The shorter man yanked him down into a harsh kiss, mostly teeth, a grounding sort of kiss that Steven couldn’t fight his way out of. 

 

“James-”

 

“ _ Don’t _ ”

 

James backed him into the workbench with a crash, hands fisted in Steven’s t-shirt as he bit into his mouth. 

 

“J-James slow down  _ slow down _ ” Steven tried to mutter between breaths, latching on to James’ shoulders. 

 

James finally reeled back and they both gasped. Their was spit hanging between them but neither cared as James let his head fall against Steven’s chest. 

 

“If I ever lost  _ any  _ of you-” James tried to say between breaths, gripping Steven’s shoulders in a vice as he tried to steady himself. 

 

“You aren’t going to lose us James. Not me, not Cib, nobody is going anywhere” Steven assured as he wrapped his arms around James’ waist. 

 

“They  _ threatened  _ us Steve. They threatened Cib for fuck sake”. 

 

“We can handle ourselves pretty well and you know that. Fuck the Fakes they’re always talking out their asses anyway”. 

 

James huffed and let himself rest against Steven’s chest. Steven buried his face in his hair and frowned.

“James...you don’t always have to be the strong one”.

 

James sighed low and long and nodded, lifting his head from it’s resting place. 

 

“Yeah I-I know. It’s just...hard to turn it off sometimes”

 

Steven smiled and nodded, gently cardding his fingers through James’ hair as he pulled him into a hug. 

 

They stayed locked together for what seemed like forever before Steven finally moved back and pushed himself from the edge of the work bench. 

 

“Feeling better?”. 

 

“Yeah thanks. For always taking care of me”

 

Steven rolled his eyes again. 

 

“It’s nothing. Now come to bed please Cib is acting all octopussy again” 

 

James smirked and shook his head as Steven lead him down the stairs. 

 

“Octopi”

 

Steven almost shoved him down the stairs for that one. 

 

“You absolute fucking nerd”. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed in the comments or leave a kuddos! It would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
